


Breakfast Omelette for Completely Ordinary February Mornings

by Maerissa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Recipes, Unconventional Format, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerissa/pseuds/Maerissa
Summary: ★★★★☆ (Serves 2)This sweet and savoury, texture-rich omelette is sure to satisfy even the hungriest boar.Happy Valentine’s Day, and happy first day of Dimilix Week!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 15
Kudos: 81





	Breakfast Omelette for Completely Ordinary February Mornings

For this recipe, you’ll need:

  * 4 strips of bacon (a fattier cut, see step 4)
  * ½ red onion (or any other sweet vegetable that will keep Mercedes from passively complaining that Dimitri needs a healthier morning diet)



  * 4 large eggs (‘borrowed’ from Ingrid’s latest protein-bulking shopping trip)
  * 1 Tbsp sugar
  * 1–8 Tbsp soy sauce
  * 1 Tbsp mirin (or substitute, see step 9)
  * Salt to taste



* * *

  1. Quietly slip out of his sleeping embrace and sneak into the kitchen to gather your ingredients. You may also softly mutter to yourself about how little the boar deserves a homemade breakfast, as precious as his sleeping face may be; this step is optional.
  2. Peel and finely chop ½ red onion using a non-serrated santoku bōchō (if they’re all waiting to be sharpened, a lighter nakiri bōchō or simply a well sharpened paring knife will do in a pinch), and set aside.
  3. Wash the small nonstick frying pan that Sylvain left in the sink, make a mental note to tell Ingrid to scold him later, and place the pan on the stovetop without turning on the heat.
  4. Finely dice the bacon using a shorter, sharpened gyūtō bōchō with some weight to it.  
  
( _Chef’s tip!_ Use side bacon instead of back bacon or center cut if possible. The additional rendered fat will be useful for cooking the omelette later, and you can’t help but think he could probably use some extra fat in his diet with how hard he’s been training lately.)
  5. Place the bacon into the cold pan and gradually raise the heat to medium, in order to render as much fat as possible, then add the chopped onions when you hear sizzling. Cook until bacon crisps up and onions soften, then set aside the crispy topping and leave the residual fat in the pan for later.
  6. Crack 4 large eggs into a bowl, and add 1 Tbsp of sugar. Ignore the colour of the yolks being a near-perfect match with his hair colour. Add salt to taste.
  7. Whisk vigorously with a fork to dispel the thoughts of running your fingers through his hair, until the egg mixture forms consistent ribbons roughly the width of the strands of light golden hair you’re imagining idly twirling between your fingers. If the thoughts don't go away, continue whisking with more force.
  8. Mix in 1 Tbsp of soy sauce. Remember to stir gently, despite the mixture’s colour coming even closer to your childhood memories of gazing up at the genuine, smiling face of the boy you spent so much time with, barely left the side of, loved so dearly and uncompromisingly. Resist the urge to go back to vigorous whisking.  
  
( _Chef’s tip!_ If a woken-up dormmate should walk into the shared kitchen at this point to sleepily wink and comment that it’s “so like you to wake up early on Valentine’s to go the extra mile for your boyfriend”, this recipe can easily be modified to serve 3 people. Simply set aside a third of the egg mixture, add 6–7 Tbsp of soy sauce, and cook separately.)
  9. Stream in 1 Tbsp of mirin while still stirring gently. Make sure to check the best-before date before adding the mirin, in case Ingrid’s annual half-hearted attempt to cook Japanese food was too long ago. If it’s already expired, pour it out while sighing exasperatedly about Ingrid’s lack of care for common spaces, then substitute 1 tsp of sugar and 2 tsp of Sylvain’s leftover white wine.
  10. Before cooking, make sure the egg mixture is at room temperature by dipping your finger into it. Given the rise in body tempterature, the mixture should feel slightly cooler than your flushed face.
  11. Heat up the pan to medium again, and pour in a small amount of the egg mixture. The pan should sizzle.
  12. Let cook for roughly 30 seconds, or until the top of the omelette starts to solidify slightly. If a solid layer does not form, turn heat up slightly or text Ashe asking what to do and if physical violence against Sylvain (who seems unreasonably hung up on the white wine) will help the cook time.
  13. Push the omelette to the edge of the pan, taking care not to break it by letting your mind drift back to his sickeningly radiant smile, and add another small amount of egg mixture to the empty side of the pan.
  14. Gently lift up the omelette, tilting the pan to coat the surface under the omelette with egg mixture, then let cook for roughly 30 seconds and fold over. Repeat with the remainder of the egg mixture.
  15. Transfer the layered omelette to a cutting board and slice thickly using a short, recently sharpened stainless steel gyūtō bōchō (not the one he gave you as an anniversary gift last year though, that’d just be tacky).
  16. Sprinkle over the bacon-onion topping to plate, and serve hot with freshly brewed chamomile tea.  
  
( _Chef’s tip!_ Before you grumpily call out to him to come down for breakfast already, consider that he may still be dozing in your bed, beams of morning sunlight dancing across soft cotton sheets, right where you left him to sneak into the kitchen. Optimal serving conditions for this dish are on a tray brought directly to bed, paired with two cups of tea, a begrudging but genuine reply to his sleepily muttered words of affection, and the warm feeling that nothing else in the kitchen or in all of Fódlan matters as long as he’s waking up by your side.)



* * *

Comments (3):

**FerdinandVonAegir** : ★★☆☆☆  
I cooked this recipe for my partner and was thoroughly underwhelmed. As we did not have any eggs, I instead used maize flour batter mixed to a similar consistency, and simply substituted the soy sauce and mirin for an equal amount of red wine (which was the type we had on hand). Despite following the steps to the letter, the end result was deeply unsatisfactory. In addition, it pairs poorly with both Seiros Tea and black coffee; please consider adding this note to help others in similar circumstances.

**Loogfan1017** ( _Top Contributor_ ): ★★★★★  
thanks for the great recipe! 30 seconds on the heat is a little too short, you might wanna leave it cooking for a couple seconds more. also, i’m really sorry i can’t respond to all the texts i’ve gotten... since it’s 7am right now, if you could limit yourself to at most three texts per person, caspar (who’s trying to sleep through the alerts) and i would really appreciate it!

**pastrychefannie** : ★★★★★  
first

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in the,,, loose collection of rough college dormmate headcanons [nyoggets](https://twitter.com/nyoggets) and i have together, please check out [her wonderful, more elaborate cooking fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759190) in the same setting!  
> i'm also [on twitter](https://twitter.com/maerissa_)!


End file.
